Paging Doctor Lockhart
by SonnyAngel
Summary: Abby has just graduated from med school. LukaAbby fic.


Author's Note: I've been a fan of ER since its' inception. While it was George Clooney's presence that kept drawing me back week after week, when he left, I could have left…except for one person. Well, make that two…Luka Kovac and Abby Lockhart. I loved this pairing from the beginning and was heartbroken when they broke up. I never felt the same connection for Abby/John like I did for Abby/Luka. The same goes for that of Luka/Sam. Neither of these couplings has the same excitement as Luka/Abby, IMO. These two characters just seemed to be able to read each other like no other. One look and each knows what the other is thinking. Anyway, I just wanted to write this story because I got tired of waiting for the writers to write their reconciliation. I'm glad they are at least friends though, but they need to be more to each other. I hope with Abby's recent graduation from med school, they can "fall back in love" next season. Until then, enjoy my story.

One more thing I have to admit. I am not a doctor. I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. Keep that in mind as you read…if anything appears out of the ordinary in terms of medical practices, chalk it up to the fact that I have no medical training to speak of. I'm merely using my imagination or using what I've seen in medical TV shows such as ER. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Luka, Abby or any of the characters of ER. They are the sole property of the producers of ER. I'm merely borrowing them for a while.

Paging Doctor Lockhart

A Luka/Abby fan fiction

Chapter One: A friend in need

Setting: September 2004

Abby Lockhart had just drifted off to sleep when she heard the knocking on the door of the on-call room. "Read the sign!" she called out, gruffly. "I'm on a break!"

Heleh opened the door and squinted into the darkness. "Abby? I'm sorry to wake you, but they need you upstairs."

Abby sighed and reluctantly sat up. "Okay, tell them I'll be right there," she told the nurse.

As Heleh closed the door, Abby switched on the lamp beside the cot. Smoothing her hair into a ponytail, she got up and headed out the door.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor, she could hear a woman wailing. The nurse at the station saw Abby approach. "Thanks for coming, Dr. Lockhart," she began, "she woke up screaming and no one can calm her. You're so good with her."

Abby nodded and walked toward the room. When she walked in, she saw her friend Dr. Chen strapped in the bed crying hysterically. Abby looked at the nurse in the room. "Why is she strapped down?"

The nurse shrugged. "She kept trying to get out of bed," she said, matter-of-factly. "We were afraid she would hurt herself."

Abby sighed and started unfastening the straps on Jing-Mei's wrists. "Dr. Chen is to be treated with respect," Abby said, "she has been through a terrible ordeal and yes, she's a patient here, but she's also a doctor on staff."

Jing-Mei had been in a terrible car accident just three months before that took the life of her former lover and fellow ER doctor, Greg Pratt. He had been shot in the head and his car had crashed, killing him and another passenger instantly. Besides her injuries as a result of the accident, Jing-Mei had suffered a breakdown that landed her in the psych ward of the hospital.

Looking at Abby through tear-filled eyes, she whispered, "thank you, Abby."

Abby smiled and sat down on the bed. The nurse on duty left the room. "What happened? Did you have another dream?"

Her chin quivering, Jing-Mei nodded. "I keep seeing that night, Abby," she croaked. "I saw the gun fire and hit Greg. It was meant for me and Greg pushed my head down. He took a bullet for me!" The tears that were welled up streamed down her face. She covered her face as she sobbed.

Abby held her friend as she cried. "The dreams will pass, Jing-Mei, I promise," she assured her friend.

Abby sat with Jing-Mei for five minutes before her pager went off. She glanced at the read-out…_ER-911._ "I have to go," she smiled at her friend. "Will you be alright?"

Jing-Mei sniffed. "Yeah, I'm okay, go." She hugged Abby one last time before she left the room.

Abby arrived in the ER to find a trauma in progress. "What do we have?" she asked, as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Multiple MVAs," John Carter informed her. "I got this one. You go help Susan in the next room." Abby pushed through the double doors. Susan was busy putting a tube down the throat of a teenage boy. "Am I glad to see you," she uttered. With the tube inserted, they worked feverishly to stabilize the kid to get him upstairs to the OR.

Abby sighed tiredly as she watched Dr. Corday wheel the boy toward the elevator. "I'll let you know how surgery went," she told Abby and Susan. "Where's the mother?"

"She's on her way," Susan replied, "his father is still being worked on next door."

Elizabeth nodded as the elevator doors closed. Abby stretched and turned to Susan. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want to join me?"

Susan sighed. "Oh, I'd love some coffee, but I'm still breast-feeding," she said, "but I'll keep you company."

Hours later, after a 36 hour shift, Abby gathered her things from her locker and headed out of the ER. Luka Kovac was coming in as she exited. "Hi Luka," she smiled, "you coming on?"

"Yeah, you leaving?"

Abby brushed her hair from her face. "Yep, finally." She paused. "How are you doing? Heard anything from Sam?" Sam Taggert was a former nurse at the ER until three months ago when she suddenly left town with her young son, Alex.

Luka shook his head. "No, not since she took off."

Abby smiled sympathetically. "Well, I'm going to get going. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

Luka smiled broadly. "I remember that feeling well from my own residency," he winked. "Get some rest now while you can."

Abby bid him good-bye and started walking toward the train. Luka watched her leave. Abby still had a special place in his heart and he was incredibly proud of her success in med school and her subsequent residency in the ER. When she was out of sight, Luka sighed and walked into the hospital. It was busy so he knew he'd be busy all day. The big board was full of patients waiting for treatment. Luka grabbed a couple of charts and started his shift.

(Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I would appreciate any suggestions you have on this story, especially with the medical stuff. The story will be primarily Luka/Abby but if you have suggestions for other pairings, feel free to make them.)


End file.
